Until When Next We Meet
by wicked28
Summary: Kate is realizing her feelings for Jason but she leaves in a month. After seeking the advice of her 'big brother' Rocky, can Jason and Kate make a choice? Oneshot.


A/N: Here's a deeper look into the relationship.

Kate was stuck. She liked Jason, a lot; but in a little over a month she'd be leaving for boot camp. She had already signed the papers, signed them on her 18th birthday. So what was a girl to do? Talk to her big brother that's what.

She was on the hunt for Rocky. Surprisingly enough he wasn't at the Youth Center eating as was per usual. She had found Tommy, and he didn't know where Rocky was either.

Oh, Kate could have talked to Tommy about this. He was her best friend after all. However, he considered Jason his bro and there fore wouldn't give her the bystander feedback she was looking for. Nope she needed to go third party on this one and that meant tracking Rocky down.

She found him in the park, of all places. It wasn't normally his forte to sit and dwell on his thoughts in the afternoon sun. Or at least that's what people assumed. Only those close to him knew how truly serious he could be. He wasn't always the joker, he was laid back that was for sure, but he had his moments.

"Thought I'd find you here," she sat next to him on the bench by the lake.

"Hey, what brings you here? Figured you'd be hanging out with Jason," Rocky smirked at the slight blush that colored Kate's face.

"Jason, well Jason brings conflict to my thoughts. Besides, unless we're fighting or working on something at the Youth Center Jase has been scarce these days."

"He's loosing his powers Kate, give him some time."

"I don't have time. That's the problem. Do I go find him and admit I have feelings for him? Is it fair to either of us when I'll be leaving?" Kate sighed throwing a rock into the lake.

"Your situation is coming dangerously close to Tommy and Kim's and she broke up with him. I'm not saying you two will have the same outcome but, you don't know how long you'll be gone for."

"Maybe I shouldn't go at all. I can read through the paper work and find a loop hole somewhere," Kate began pacing.

"Don't do that, if Jason ever found out that you stayed for him…he'd feel guilty. That's where he and Tommy are similar. Talk to Jase, find out how he feels and then go from there," Rocky hugged her.

"When did you become so smart huh?" she teased.

"When I ended up with a bunch of little sisters that I have to look after."

Kate laughed at that. It was true though, she couldn't ask for a better big brother then Rocky.

Kate stayed for a long time after Rocky left. Sitting by the water as the air cooled around her and the sky darkened to twilight. She shivered only then realizing how late it was getting.

"Hey there you are, I called your cell like five times Tommy was looking for you," Jason joined her on the bench.

"I wanted some time to myself, had some things to think about. This seemed like a pretty good place to do that."

"Rocky said you guys had a long talk today. That it was pretty intense. You ok?"

Kate glanced over at Jason, she seen the hint of worry in his eyes. "I'm fine. Honestly, I think it's just all starting to sink in that I'm going to be gone in a month. I'll be on the other side of the country. Being away from you guys isn't going to be easy but I'll have to make it work. It's my dream after all."

"That didn't sound very convincing, have you changed your mind?" She didn't miss the underlying hope in his voice.

"What if I said yes, that I wanted to stay for someone?"

Jason chuckled, "We have been dancing around each other since we met Kate. As much as I want you to stay I can't let you do that. It would be my fault that you didn't chase your dream."

"Why can't you be like all the other selfish guys and just say 'hell yes its ok if you stay'?" she smiled a little.

"Because, I wouldn't be me if I did that. Do you really want that?" Jason locked eyes with her.

"No, if you were like that I'd think you where under a spell or something. So here we are, at a stand still. Do we go forward and see what happens or wait until I get back?"

"You already know the answer to that, it would hurt us much more to start something now knowing that in a month it will end or be put on hold. So I think the best thing to do is wait until you get back."

Kate let her eyes close. It was the best course of action, but man did it suck. A couple tears rolled down her cheek. "Hey, it's not forever. You'll see me again and we'll keep in touch."

"I looked for a reason to stay and find it after I'm obligated to leave. Four years Jase, that's the minimum. Don't wait for me; I'll only be back for holidays and visits until I get out. Go date some girls, build a good life."

"I can't promise that I won't wait for you, but we'll see what happens."

Kate smiled, it was more then she hoped for. A chance to build on to the relationship that had started to form. "Come on, you can drive me home I'm not walking in the dark."

"What's this? Kate Trent is afraid of the dark?" Jason snickered.

"Ha in your dreams, I just don't want you getting too scared. I know about the teddy bear you keep on your bed?" she giggled walking ahead of him.

"Hey you leave Mr. Waffles out of this."

"Mr. Waffles? He has a name," Kate was going into hysterical giggles.

"I was three when I named him, ok? Besides Tommy told us about elephant Snuffy."

"WHAT? Oh he's a dead man when I see him again."

Jason pulled her to a stop. "All joking aside, I do care about you Kate, a lot." He brushed the hair away from her face.

"I care a lot about you to Jase."

Jason kissed her lips softly. It held a promise, that one day, they would be together again.

A/N: Next I'll be working on a sequel to Once a Marine. In the next few days I should have the first chapter for it up.


End file.
